Grand Theft Auto: Zootopia
by The Everyday Spider-Guy
Summary: After murdering eleven rival gang members Nick Wilde is sent to death row. His old boss Finnick then busts him out and sends him to Zootopia. Nick is then set up and is left with no money and no merchandise. Finnick wants his money back or it'll be Nick's head. Most if not all of Zootopia seems to want Nick dead his only answer is to fight back and take over the city himself.
1. Crazy Like A Fox

**Grand Theft Auto: Zootopia**

 **By: The Everyday Spider-Guy**

 **This story is based on Grand Theft Auto Vice City. However it is not a direct adaptation of the game. It does however take elements and inspiration from the game though. I wanted to make this as original as possible without copying Vice City too much. Even though this is a Zootopia story it also contains anthropomorphic characters from other franchises. So I didn't have to rely on making a bunch of OCs instead.**

 **Chapter 1: Crazy Like A Fox**

 **Independence City, 1986**

In a pub a group of foxes could be seen sitting around a wooden table and talking. The leader was a small fennec fox wearing green shorts, black sunglasses, and a black and red button up shirt.

"Nick Wilde? Ha it'll be a miracle if he ever sees the light of day again!" The small fox named Finnick said.

"He's been loyal to the families for years we can't forget that." A red furred fox told Finnick.

"Yeah till he starts walking down animals' neighborhoods then it will be bad for business. But there's no way he'll be free again after what he did."

"Fennick have you forgotten that the families are in trouble? Business hasn't been the same lately were losing money fast." An arctic fox told Fennick.

"Don't worry I've got that covered. Listen we've been talking about expanding down South, right? Zootopia is worth trillions of dollars these days. The weasels, the hyenas, hell even the wolves are cutting themselves some nice action."

"But Fennick it's all drugs none of the families will touch that shit!" A tan furred fox said.

"Times are changing. The families are no longer the powerhouse we used to be in 1956. We can't keep our backs turned while our enemies reap the rewards. So we need to send someone down there to do the dirty work for us...and cut ourselves a nice quiet slice. OK?"

"Fennick nobody can be trusted to do that though." A black furred fox told Fennick.

"Goddamn! Well looks like Wilde will be busted out of prison afterall. And here I was looking forward to seeing him be put on death row. Alright so who is our contact down there?"

"Ben Clawhauser, schmuck of a lawyer. You really think he'll be able to control Wilde?" Another fennec fox told Finnick.

"We don't need him to. We just set him loose in Zootopia, we give him a little cash to get started. OK? Give it a few months. Then we go down, pay him a little visit, right? See how he's doing. Anyone got the number to the prison?"

 **Independence City Prison**

Over in one of the many cells a red fox with green eyes and an orange jumpsuit could be seen. The fox could be seen lying on the top bunk of the prison bed. Suddenly a rhino wearing a blue police uniform appears in front of his cell.

"Hey Wilde you got a phone call get off your lazy ass you no good dirty bum!" The rhino said before opening Nick's prison cell.

"Wow already Leonard? But it's not even Friday yet. Is it my Birthday and nobody told me?" Nick said with his signature sly grin.

"Get moving now Wilde or it's solitary confinement for you again! You have fifteen minutes so don't waste it." Leonard said before escorting Nick to the nearby phone.

Nick then follows Leonard down a few halls before arriving at the nearby prison phone. Nick picks up the black phone before answering it. Finnick's voice could then be heard on the other end a few moments later.

"Hello Nick Wilde dead fox walking speaking. How may I help you?" Nick said in his usual joking way.

"Nick it's good to hear your voice again! How's prison treating you?" Finnick said over his grey 1980s brick phone.

"Oh hey Finnick long time no see. Eh you know same old same old. The guards here want me dead, the warden thinks I'm a piece of shit, the food is atrocious, and I've been thrown in solitary confinement more times than I can remember. But other than that I can't really complain."

"There's the Nick I know always able to have a sense of humor no matter what. Anyways just wanted to tell you that the families are grateful for what you've done for us over the years. It's a real shame that you were thrown in prison but it definitely shows us that you are reliable and loyal."

"Well thanks Fin that means a lot just wish I wasn't about to be executed. But I guess it's to be expected when you murder a bunch of animals. Even if they are part of a rival gang. Hopefully you'll be there at my execution."

"Actually Nick that's why I called you. Turns out will be expanding down South at Zootopia. The families are really hurting economically speaking right now. We need somebody we can rely on to go down there and help us expand our empire. This could very well be what the families need to be back on top once again."

"Oh man Fin I'd love to really but I kind of have a date with death row soon. Besides I can't go to Zootopia on my own I've never been there before. Besides isn't that mostly a drug haven?"

"Don't worry Nick I've got this covered I'll have my best lawyers settle this. Yeah it's a drug haven alright which is gonna make us rich. You won't be alone I have a contact down there named Clawhauser he's a lawyer."

"So what do I do? Go down there meet your crooked lawyer friend and buy some drugs? Then we sell the drugs for more money? And keep doing this until we end up getting filthy rich?"

"That's right Nick it'll be a walk in the park. Before you know it you and me will be living like kings. Now get some rest tonight because tomorrow morning you'll be a freed animal. You'll need your energy for your trip to Zootopia. I'll contact Clawhauser tonight and let him know you'll be down there tomorrow."

"Alright Fin talk to you again soon." Nick said before hanging up the phone and being escorted back to his cell.

 **Zootopia Airport**

Nick can be seen walking around the Zootopia airport looking for Clawhauser. Nick can be seen wearing a cyan Hawaiian shirt, black aviator sunglasses, blue business tie, blue jean pants, and a gold watch on his left arm. A silver suitcase filled with money can be seen in his right hand. Nick makes his way past various prey and predators both boarding and disembarking off the planes. After about fifteen minutes of walking through the airport he spots someone. He sees a chubby cheetah wearing a yellow shirt, light blue business suit, and light blue business pants. The cheetah can be seen holding a sign with Nick's name on it.

"Clawhauser I presume?" Nick said after walking up to the cheetah.

"The one and only! You must be Nick Wilde. Finnick has told me so much about you. I cannot wait to start working with you." Ben told Nick in a cheerful and sugar high tone of voice.

"Hopefully only good things. I hear that you're a lawyer."

"Yep Zootopia's finest lawyer...which explains why crime is so high around here. But don't worry if we get in any legal trouble I can definitely get us out. Even if I did barely graduate law school."

"Oh well that's great to hear I'd hate to go back to death row anytime soon." Nick said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well we should head out now don't won't to be late for the exchange." Ben said before leading Nick to his car outside.

 **Tundratown**

Thirty minutes later Clawhauser drives his green car to Tundratown. An icy area filled with snow and inhabited by animals like polar bears. Nick gets out the passenger seat and walks towards the freezing body of water. Moments later a black helicopter lands on the snowy ground not far from Nick. The side of the helicopter opens and a hyena steps out. The hyena can be seen wearing a hot pink suit and red shades. Nick then walks up to the hyena to start the exchange.

"One thousand two hundred and thirty eight dollars just like we talked about. All hundreds and fifties as promised. You got the drugs?" Nick told the hyena as he handed him the suitcase filled with money.

"One suitcase filled with night howlers my friend. I think this is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship." The hyena said as he started to hand Nick the suitcase filled with night howlers.

Just as the hyena handed the suitcase to Nick a loud gunshot was heard. The hyena was then shot through the head by a sniper rifle. Moments later a rocket was fired at the helicopter before blowing up and being engulfed in a fiery explosion. Nick managed to roll out of the way before the helicopter blew up. Seconds later machine gun fire was then targeted towards Nick. The red fox then hopped in the backset of Ben's car.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Who the fuck were those guys?!" Clawhauser asked Nick nervously while driving like a madman.

"Don't worry about that now! Just focus on getting us to safety."

"Alright I'll drive us to my office it's over at downtown Zootopia. Oh man this is really bad!"

"Just calm down Ben I'll swing by your office tomorrow morning."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna stay at a nearby hotel and figure this shit out. I need to find out who took our money and drugs."

 **Savanna Central**

An hour later Clawhauser arrives at his office in Savanna Central and turns in for the night. Nick hails a cab and tells the driver to take him to the nearest hotel. Twenty minutes later Nick arrives at the Sea Outlook Hotel. The orange and white fox then checks into the hotel before walking up a flight of stairs to his room. The inside of his room was painted in light blue and hot pink with posters covering the walls. Nick then lays on his king size bed before reaching for the nearby landline phone on the bedside table. The fox then dials Finnick's number while trying to figure out what he's going to tell him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fin it's Nick just checked into the hotel here in Zootopia."

"Nick! How's it feel sitting on purple gold?"

"Um yeah about that Fin I've got some bad news. We were set up it was an ambush Fin. Somebody killed our business partners, stole our money, and stole our drugs." Nick said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT?! Nick don't you fuck with me! Ya hear?! If I find out that you're fucking me over I'll have your goddamn head on a silver platter! Do you hear me Wilde?!" Finnick yelled over his brick phone.

"Fin you have my word that I will hunt down the bastards who did this and I will personally cut off their cocks and mail them to you. I will not rest until I've gotten the money and the drugs back. I promise!"

"That's good Nick because I'm not someone to fuck with. I'll be in touch and see if you and Clawhauser have made any progress later. And remember Nick don't try to fuck me over because if you do then you'll wish you were still on death row." Finnick said before hanging up his phone.

The next morning Nick took a cab to Clawhauser's office. Ben could be seen pacing around nervously behind his desk. He could be seen still wearing his clothes from last night. A box of doughnuts could be seen on Ben's desk. The chubby cheetah was known to eat doughnuts whenever given the chance.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What are we going to do? If we don't get that money and drugs back Finnick will have both our heads."

"Calm down Ben I'll get to the bottom of this! I'm going to need your help though I don't know this place very well. You've got to have some contacts that might know something." Nick said before grabbing a chocolate filled doughnut from the doughnut box.

"Well I've been working here for awhile and I know the crime world pretty well. I'll see if any of my clients know anything. You might want to consider buying a gun though. There's a gun store called Friendly Nation not far from here. It's run by a client of mine named Gideon Grey who is from Bunnyburrow." Clawhauser said before grabbing a pink frosted doughnut with sprinkles.

"So you want me to buy a gun from a crooked client of yours?"

"Gideon maybe shady but he's reliable when it comes to weapons. You won't need to wait to get a gun from him. Also mention my name and he'll give you some good discounts."

 **Friendly Nation**

Later on Nick arrived at the nearby Friendly Nation Zootopia's main gun store. The whole store was filled with guns and ammo ranging from pistols to heavy weapons. Nick walked around the store amazed at all the firepower that was on display. At the front of the store a chubby red fox with brown hair wearing a military uniform could be seen.

"Well hello there stranger welcome to Friendly Nation. My name is Gideon Grey the owner of this fine establishment. How may I help you?" The chubby fox asked Nick in a thick southern accent.

"I came here to buy a gun I was told that you were the animal to talk to. Ben Clawhauser told me to come here."

"Oh you know Ben? That cheetah has helped me more times than I can remember. If you're ever in legal trouble Ben is the animal to go to. Since you seem to be friends with Clawhauser I'll give you a discount on all of my products. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"I'm trying to track down the bastards who took my money, drugs, and who killed my business partners. I don't have any weapons on me at the moment. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm well city slicker seeing as how you're in a real pickle I have a few options. But it all depends on how much you have to spend. Most of my guns in here can be pretty expensive even with a discount. What does your current budget look like?"

"Not much since I just got out of jail yesterday. I could spend around a hundred dollars."

"Well lucky for you I've got just the gun for a hundred dollars thanks to the discount. I'll sell you this colt .45 pistol and I'll even throw in the ammo for free. Consider it on the house since you know Ben. Next time though you'll have to pay for ammo though." Gideon told Nick while handing him the pistol and ammo for it.

"Hey that's not a problem since hopefully by then I'll have some extra cash. So when did you get into the weapon selling business?" Nick asked Gideon after paying him the hundred dollars plus tax.

"Oh it was after I left the military a few years ago. I fought in the Donkey Kong Island war awhile back. Those Viet Kongs were some tough sons of bitches! I was eighteen years old in nineteen fifty nine. We officially pulled out of the war in nineteen seventy five."

"I went to jail in nineteen seventy one after killing eleven rival gang members. I remember hearing about the Donkey Kong Island war when I was younger. Not sure if I should be thankful for being in jail or not. War isn't really my thing to be quite honest."

"It was definitely a nightmare to be sure lost a lot of good animals in that war. But I'm still proud to have fought in the war and serve my country. Come by anytime you need weapons Nick I'll definitely help you out."

Nick then walked outside the Friendly Nation gun store and looked around his surrounds. He gripped his pistol tightly in his hand while it rested in his right pocket. Nick was low on cash and didn't feel like hailing a cab back to Clawhauser's office. So the orange and white fox decided to do what he did best. He walked near the street and waited for it to slow down or stop at the nearby red light. After about ten minutes the light turned red and the cars stopped. Nick then walked over to the driver's side of a yellow and black Cheetah sports car. The fox then tapped on the window to get the driver's attention. The window then rolled down to reveal a male gazelle.

"Yeah? What do you want!" The gazelle asked Nick in an irritated tone of voice.

"Nice wheels I think I'll test it out myself I've been meaning to get a new car." Nick told the gazelle before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him out his own car.

"Hey you bastard you can't steal my car I paid good money for it!" The gazelle said after landing on the street.

"Oh I beg to differ! This car is now mine I was always a fan of sports cars anyways. The color isn't something I'm wild about but it will do for now. Now run along gazelle before you end up in the hospital." Nick said while pointing his pistol at the gazelle.

"AAAHHH! Help police I've been robbed! A fox just stole my expensive sports car! He threatened to shoot me!" The gazelle yelled while running away from Nick.

Nick then got into the sports car and then sped away as fast as he could. He then made his way to Clawhauser's office while trying to avoid the police. After about an hour of outsmarting and avoiding the cops Nick made his way to Ben's office. He then parked the stolen car where it wouldn't be easily seen. Once inside Ben's office the cheetah could be seen sleeping on his leather couch. Nick then grabbed the front door and slammed it hard.

"AAAHHH DON'T KILL ME! Oh Nick it's just you thank goodness. I almost pissed my pants just now. Please don't do that again."

"Clawhauser you're supposed to be finding information on who took our drugs and money!"

"For your information I have been since you've been gone. I also wasn't able to sleep last night I was so fucking nervous and scared. I drank so much coffee to keep myself awake. But then I fell asleep three hours ago while you were out."

"Well what did you find out?"

"Not much and definitely no leads either. But there is some hope. There's a party going on over at Tundratown today and I have an invitation. I mean of course I have an invitation why wouldn't I. But there's no way in hell I'm sticking my neck out there. You'll have to go in my place. The party is being held on a yacht by four penguins. Colonel Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They helped me set up this deal and all of Zootopia's big players are going to be there. If anyone knows who might be behind this ambush it's going to be them."

"Alright I'll go over there and see what I can find out." Nick said before being stopped by Clawhauser.

"Whoa hey there Nick hold on! I mean I loved nineteen seventy eight as well but come on. This isn't going to be some bachelor party mind you. You're going to need some new threads."

"What's wrong with my clothes? I'll have you know the ladies are always wanting some action from me."

"Go to Ralph's clothing store and tell them that I sent you. Don't worry they'll help you out and make you look presentable. Also before you go take this with you." Clawhauser said before giving Nick a grey brick phone.

Nick then left Ben's office in the sports car he stole earlier. He made a quick stop at Ralph's clothing store. He was then given a blue suit and black shirt. He then continued on to Tundratown to meet the four penguins that Clawhauser mentioned earlier. After parking his car Nick then walked up to the docked yacht.

"Ahoy there sailor! You must be Nick Wilde. Clawhauser said you would be coming in his place." A penguin wearing a black military colonel hat, smoking a cigar, and holding a bottle of scotch said.

"Aye there Captain that's me! I'm guessing that you're Colonel Skipper."

"That's retired Colonel Skipper but yes that's me. My colleagues Kowalski, Rico, and Private are around here somewhere as well."

"I was hoping I could talk to you about the recent ambush. An unknown group ambushed me and stole my drugs and money. Clawhauser says that you might know who did this."

"Hey don't worry fox there will be plenty of time to talk about that later I promise. In the meantime I want you to meet my guests." Skipper told Nick as they walked around the yacht.

Suddenly another penguin appears in front of Skipper and Nick.

"Skipper! We ran out of the hard liquor."

"What?! Private explain how this happened."

"Rico drank all of the bottles and now he's drunk!"

"Well that's just great! Do we have anything left?"

"Uh just beer and wine unfortunately."

"Well it will just have to do I guess Private. Now if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of something."

After dealing with Private Colonel Skipper pointed to a group of four guests to Nick. One of them is a green gecko wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie. The second one is a purple dragon with yellow horns wearing a black leather jacket and denim shorts. The third one is a bandicoot wearing denim shorts, red converse shoes, and red fingerless gloves. The fourth one is a orange furred squirrel wearing a blue zip up hooded shirt, green shorts, and purple and yellow sneakers.

"The gecko is named Gex he's a well known porn director. The purple dragon is named Spyro he's a famous underground street racer. The bandicoot is named Crash he's a DJ for a strip club called The Wumpa Fruit Club. The squirrel is named Conker he runs a nearby pub called Rareware. I have very good relations with all four of them."

"I'm telling you Conker the porn business is booming right now. You should really persuade Berri to join the business. You'd make some serious bank." Gex said while drinking a martini.

"Eh I don't know Gex I'm not sure I really want to watch my chipmunk girlfriend get plowed by other guys." Conker said in an English accent while smoking a cigar and drinking a pint of beer.

"Come on Conker it's just business not anything personal. Think of the money you'll be making! If it makes you feel better you can join as well. I need fresh blood here guys! Speaking of which any new recruits Crash?"

"Nope haven't gotten any new strippers lately at the club. But I did get some new sick beats though to play at said club. Nothing better than seeing some serious pole dancing with some great tunes." Crash said while drinking wumpa fruit and vodka on the rocks.

"Hey Crash you still owe me a race!" Spyro said while smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah don't worry it will happen this weekend I promise."

"Interesting guests you have here Colonel." Nick told Skipper while drinking a glass of scotch that the penguin poured him.

"I'd trust them with my life fox boy. If you ever need anything these are the guys to go to trust me."

"Look I really need my merchandise back."

"Don't worry fox I've got my best guys working on it but it's going to take some time. I promise to contact you as soon as I find out anything. You have my word!"

"I didn't realize that night howlers were such a popular drug down here."

"Oh yeah it's the number one drug used by most animals here. Only problem is that it's pretty hard to come by. So we have to deliver it by boat and helicopter from other locations. But that means we can make some serious cash in the process."

"Colonel do you have any idea who might be behind this ambush? These guys killed some of your employees afterall."

"Honestly I don't have the slightest clue Nicholas. But when I find out who it is that son of bitch is going to pay!"

"Well Colonel it's been real fun but I've got to head back soon."

"Hey it's Skipper fox boy. Don't worry I'll contact you as soon as I hear anything. Will get to the bottom of this real soon Nick."

Nick then left the yacht and drove his sports car through Tundratown. He then made his way back to Clawhauser's office to figure out what their next move is. Once Nick got back Ben's office he entered the small building. Clawhauser could be seen working on paper work.

"Ah you're back! How did it go?"

"Not great it was a dead end. Skipper said he would contact me as soon as he found anything out."

"Fuck! I was really hoping we would get to the bottom of this."

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice we might need to take this out to the streets. Somebody is bound to know something."

"Actually you could go to the Carrot Club and see if anyone over there knows anything."

"What's so special about that place?"

"It's where most animals hang out at especially the more shadier animals. Start asking around and you're bound to find something out there."

"Alright but it'll have to wait till tomorrow I'm fucking beat. If you need me I'll be at my hotel room Clawhauser."

Nick then drove to his hotel room over at the Sea Outlook Hotel. After taking a shower and putting on some boxers the fox then falls asleep on his king size bed. Nick had a hard time sleeping due having the ambush on his mind.

"Ugh fucking insomnia!" Nick yelled angrily before grabbing the nearby TV remote.

Nick then turns the TV on and an image of a weasel could be seen. The weasel has black hair, red tie, white shirt, and a black suit on. The weasel could be seen standing behind a podium while making a speech live on TV.

"President Ronnie Weasel! Man I fucking hate politics so goddamn boring. There's gotta be something better on." Nick said bitterly before flipping through channels.

Nick then spent thirty minutes flipping through TV channels. He then settled on an action movie from nineteen eighty. Nick enjoyed seeing people getting killed in over the top ways in action movies.

"Sometimes I wish action movies would focus on other things besides communists. There are other groups of animals you could be killing!"

Nick's brick phone then went off on Nick's bedside table. Nick then grabbed the phone and answered it. Clawhauser could then be heard on the other end. Nick kept focusing on the TV as he talked on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nick! It's Ben I have some information that might be helpful."

"What do you got Clawhauser?"

"Apparently there's a male bunny who frequents the Carrot Club who just might know about the ambush. You should pay him a visit there tomorrow."

"What's his name?"

"I actually don't know. But I've been told he's a smartass and has a northern accent. Don't worry I'll let you know if I find anything else out tomorrow."

"Alright Clawhauser I'll stop by tomorrow." Nick said before hanging up his phone, shutting off the TV, and going to sleep.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Carrots

**Grand Theft Auto: Zootopia**

 **By: The Everyday Spider-Guy**

 **This story is based on Grand Theft Auto Vice City. However it is not a direct adaptation of the game. It does however take elements and inspiration from the game though. I wanted to make this as original as possible without copying Vice City too much. Even though this is a Zootopia story it also contains anthropomorphic characters from other franchises. So I didn't have to rely on making a bunch of OCs instead.**

 **Chapter 2: Carrots**

The next night after changing into his regular clothes Nick drove through Zootopia to the Carrot Club. Clawhauser told Nick that there's a rabbit who might have information on the ambush. Ben has been a total wreck thinking about what will happen to them if they don't get Finnick's money back. Once Nick arrived at the club the fox went inside to find that most of the animals are rabbits. Most of the animals could be seen dancing on the dance floor to new wave music.

"Damn there sure is a lot of bunnies here. Didn't realize I was in Bunnyburrows. Now to find that rabbit that Clawhauser mentioned. And since there's so many of them that's easier said than done."

Over at the bar a black feathered duck wearing a black vest, white shirt, black pants, and a black bowtie could be seen serving drinks. Most of the customers drinking were various colored rabbits. One of them stuck out though a grey and white furred rabbit wearing white gloves, black shirt, red button up shirt, and blue jean pants.

"You know when you got me this job I didn't think there was going to be so many rabbits here. One would think this place was a rabbit exclusive club." The duck said while making a martini for one of the customers.

"Come on Daffy that's not true there's plenty of other animals here this just happens to be a hot spot for rabbits. Now pour me another drink duck." The rabbit said while giving Daffy his empty mug.

"You know I'm going to have to cut you off soon you're getting really drunk." Daffy said while pouring more carrot juice and vodka in the rabbit's glass mug.

"Oh please I'll be fine Daffy I can handle my liquor! Besides I sometimes leave this place with you anyways. So it's not like I have to worry about drunk driving." The rabbit said while drinking his carrot juice vodka which had a carrot in it instead of a lemon.

"Yeah you're seriously going to have to stop doing that before some mammals get the wrong idea. You need to get your driver's license soon like really soon."

"Yeah don't worry about it I'm working on it. I'm just used to living in a place that didn't require people to drive themselves. And for your information I usually go home with some random girl I meet here."

Nick then located a nearby security guard and asked him about the rabbit he was looking for. The security guard is a brown boar wearing a white uniform and black pants. The guard then points to the rabbit who is talking to Daffy.

"Hey there officer. I'm looking for a rabbit who has grey and white fur, a northern accent, is a smartass, and frequents this club a lot. I know that probably doesn't narrow the options down here a lot. But it's literally the only information I have on this guy."

"Oh yeah I know who you're talking about. His name is Bugs Bunny he's from Independence City. He's the one wearing a red shirt over at the bar. He's friends with the duck who is the bartender. Watch out though he can be kind of hard to deal with especially when he's drunk."

"Thank you officer I'll be careful." Nick said before walking towards the bar.

Back over at the bar Bugs can be seen talking to a female rabbit with white fur wearing a green tanktop and short red skirt. Daffy can be seen pouring more drinks for customers. Nick then walks over to the bar and stands by the female rabbit.

"Bugs Bunny, sweetheart. Yeah I'm kind of a big deal 'round here. I sort things out. You know what I mean? I'll treat you. Whatever you want, I'll get you, girl. Don't you worry bout a thing sweetie."

"Bugs you're a washed up actor from the nineteen forties who nobody remembers. You're very old!"

"Daffy you're three years older than me! Besides animals remember me...well some of them do anyways. Besides last I checked you're a washed up actor as well."

"And a failed stand up comedian as well now turned bartender for a club frequented by rabbits. At least I know I'm a washed up actor and acknowledge it! You live in the past and bring it up whenever you get a chance. Some reason you think you're old celebrity status will get you whatever you want."

"I'm surprised you still have this job. Most of the jobs you get don't last more than six months."

"Hey sweetheart go enjoy yourself on the dance floor this guy is too old for you anyways." Nick told the female rabbit.

The white furred female rabbit then walks over to the dance floor and Nick turns his attention to Bugs.

"Bugs Bunny?"

"Who wants to know?" Bugs said while slurring his words a little bit.

"The guy who is missing twenty keys and a lot of cash! I've been told that if anyone knows about drugs in this city it's you. So start talking or this is going to get ugly really fast." Nick told Bugs after grabbing him by the collar and raising him off the floor.

"GAH! Daffy a little help over here? Please!"

"Oh no I'm the one who usually gets the shit beaten out of him on a regular basis. So seeing you get your clock cleaned is a dream come true for me. Besides I'm really enjoying this right now." Daffy said while eating a bowl of pretzels.

"Tell me what you know rabbit!" Nick yelled while shaking Bugs by his collar.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Alright! There's this chef who works near the Sea Outlook Hotel. He seems to be doing really well for himself lately. You should pay him a visit." Bugs said before Nick dropped him on the ground.

"Don't worry I will and I'll be seeing you again soon." Nick said before walking away from the bar.

"You know I was really hoping that would have lasted longer. So you would know what it's like for once. Pretzel?" Daffy told Bugs.

"Hey Clawhauser." Nick said on his phone as he walked through the club.

"Hey Nick! Any updates on the ambush?"

"Yeah we might have a lead. Some chef apparently has made a lot of money lately. I'm going to go check it out."

"Alright well keep me posted."

Nick then left the club and set out to find this chef that Bugs mentioned. Over near the bar a female rabbit with white and grey fur, purple eyes, blue and purple t shirt, and black yoga pants can be seen. A black police radio on her shirt then goes off.

"Officer Hopps! Have you found the suspect yet?" A booming gruff voice said over the radio.

"Yes Chief Bogo! Are you sure this fox is behind the drug deal over at Tundratown?"

"That fox is our best lead we have so far. He's also suspected of stealing a yellow Cheetah sports car. He was on death row over at Independence City till his old boss Finnick bailed him out. I need you to go undercover Officer Hopps and see what information you can get out of Nicholas Piberius Wilde. If we want to take down the Fox family will need as much info from Wilde as we can get."

Officer Hopps then left the club and followed Nick. She then drove her purple Phoenix muscle car as she tailed the fox. Nick drove through the city till he arrived near the Sea Outlook Hotel. Bugs didn't give him a lot of info on the chef. So Nick decided to walk up and down the various alleys near the hotel. He finally walks through the alley behind the hotel and spots the chef. The chef is a pig who can be seen holding a meat cleaver and talking on a brick phone.

"The fuck are you looking at fox?!"

"You better start talking little piggy!"

"Suck my thick uncircumcised cock predator scum!" The chef said while pointing his cleaver at Nick.

"You want to do this the hard way little piggy? Fine then have it your way!" Nick said while cracking both of his knuckles.

The pig then charged at Nick while trying to attack him with his cleaver. Nick effortlessly sidestepped out of the pig's way before striking the back of the pig's left knee. The chef then yelled in pain before dropping to one knee on the ground. The pig then angrily turned around and tried to hack and slash at Nick. The fox just easily dodged the chef's sloppy attacks.

The pig then hunched over and put his hands on his knees while panting heavily. Nick then punched the chef across the face as hard as he could causing him to squeal in pain. The fox then punched the pig again with his left fist. Nick then grabbed the chef by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut hard. The pig then dropped to his knees with his hands flat against the ground.

Nick then stood the chef up and took his white hat off. The fox then put the pig's hat on his head to where it covered his whole head. Nick then grabbed his head and snapped his neck. After the chef's lifeless body hit the ground he grabbed his cell phone and cleaver.

"Why do they always want to do things the hard way?"

Suddenly three more chefs appear behind Nick with meat cleavers in their hands. The chefs angrily point their cleavers at Nick. One of the chefs pulls out a pistol and shoots at Nick and hits him in the left leg.

"OW YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Nick yelled while grabbing his wounded leg while bleeding.

Before the three chefs could attack Nick again three gunshots could be heard. The three chefs were then shot in the head before they fell dead on the ground. Officer Hopps now without her police radio appeared in front of Nick. She then puts her Colt .45 pistol in her right pocket before talking to Nick.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" The female rabbit said while pretending that she didn't follow Nick all the way to the alleyway from the club.

"Ugh...I'll be fine it's just a flesh wound." Nick grunted in pain while trying to stand up.

"Flesh wound my ass! Your leg is bleeding like a damn waterfall! Let me help you." The bunny said while trying to tend to Nick's left leg.

"No that's OK I'll be fine I promise. AAAHHH!" Nick screamed in pain while trying to stand up.

"You predators I swear always trying to act all tough and invincible! You're obviously in no condition to walk by yourself. Please just let me help you I promise I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing."

"Alright fine. Wait...what?" Nick said while blushing from Officer Hopps' last comment.

"Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood is all. Here just put your arm around me and I'll help you to my car. It's not far from here." The rabbit said while blushing from her own comment as Nick put his left arm around her neck.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me." Nick asked the female bunny.

"Empathy? Being a good samaritan? Helping your fellow mammal? Besides if I hadn't helped you when I did three angry chefs would have killed you."

"I guess it's true what they say too many cooks do spoil the broth." Nick jokingly said.

"Wow you're a regular comedian aren't you?"

"I am and I'll be here all week."

Officer Hopps and Nick then arrive to her car and drove away from the alleyway. Nick tried his best to ignore the pain in his leg. Officer Hopps turned on her radio to help keep Nick's mind off the pain.

"So...been here at Zootopia long?" The female rabbit asked Nick.

"No just got in a couple of days ago down here for business."

"Oh really? What do you do?"

"I work for Finnick who is the head of the Fox Family over at Independence City. I'm trying to get our money and drugs back after being ambushed. I thought the chef would have some information but he wasn't talking."

"So you're a mobster?"

"Yeah something like that. What's your name?"

"Judy Hopps I'm from Bunnyburrows. I've been in Zootopia for about six months now."

"My name is Nick Wilde I'm from Independence City."

"I've always had a thing for bad boys." Judy said while blushing.

"Are you coming onto me Ms. Hopps?" Nick asked Judy with a sly grin.

"Only if you're OK with me being so forward."

"Usually I'm the one who is forward but the pain in my leg seems to have thrown me off my game. So what do you do for a living Carrots?"

"Carrots?"

"Figured I'd give you a nickname. Would you prefer Whiskers or Cottontail?"

"Oh no Carrots is fine. My my we sure are moving fast aren't we Sly? Should we talk about moving in together, getting married, and having kids as well?" Judy giggled at Nick.

"Oh no Carrots that's usually third date material." Nick said while playing along.

"Well I sell pawsicles over at a nearby ice cream shop." Judy told Nick using a coverup that the ZPD gave her for this case.

"Oh really? I love those things almost as much as blueberries."

"Well you're in luck we have blueberry flavored ones as well."

"Marry me!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Judy said while beat red.

"You have everything I need. Pawsicles, blueberries, and you."

"OK settle down there Sly we just met not even twelve hours ago. Let's focus on patching you up first. OK? Then will see where things go from there."

"I know Carrots I was just messing with you. I like to see you turn red it looks cute."

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? I'm single I don't usually date I've been doing one night stands for several years of my life."

"Oh really? I've been dating since middle school but I'm single now. I'm also still a...virgin." Judy said while blushing.

"I find it hard to believe that someone who is adorable like you is still single."

"Oh well...thank you." Judy said while blushing.

"So where do you live?"

"Oh over at a small apartment complex not too far from here. I'm going to patch you up in my apartment. You can stay with me till you get better."

"I have a hotel room just so you know. Are you sure? I'd hate to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble I promise besides it would be nice to have someone to talk to for once. All I ever hear is my next door neighbors arguing."

"You don't have any friends Carrots?"

"No not really I usually work a lot so I rarely have time for a social life."

"Well you have me don't worry I'll keep you company."

"Thanks Sly that makes me really happy. Leg feeling any better?"

"No still hurts like a motherfucker. I can't believe those bastards shot at me!"

"Hang in there Sly were almost there. I'll patch your leg up, let you take a shower, eat supper, wash and dry your clothes, and then turn in for the night."

"That really isn't necessary Judy honestly you can just drop me off at my hotel."

"Don't be ridiculous Nick what kind of guardian angel would I be if I didn't at least patch you up?"

"You're my guardian angel now?"

"I could be Sly." Judy said while winking at Nick.

"You know you killed three mammals back there...right?"

"And you killed one by snapping it's neck. I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Deal! I guess we should team up and live a life of crime now."

"That sounds kind of romantic actually and very tempting Sly." Judy said while blushing.

"How much longer? This pain is becoming unbearable!"

"Almost there just hold out for just a few more minutes Nick."

Judy then drove into a parking lot in front of a nearby apartment complex. She then helped Nick out of her car and walked up a few stairs. Judy then helped Nick down a long hallway till they reached one of many wooden doors. She then unlocked the door and helped Nick to her bed. Judy's apartment was small and compact barely big enough for one mammal. It had a bed, bathroom, closet, TV, and microwave. Judy then came back from the bathroom with her first aid kit.

"Alright Sly I got my first aid kit my mom sent me. Go ahead and take your pants off."

"Being a little forward don't you think Carrots?"

"I can't patch your leg up if you're still wearing your pants." Judy said while turning blood red.

"I know Carrots I'm just messing with you." Nick said while taking his pants off.

"OK well just relax...GAH! NICK WHERE IS YOUR UNDERWEAR AT?!" Judy yelled while blushing after noticing Nick wasn't wearing anything below his waist.

"I didn't feel like wearing any so I went commando. Is that OK Carrots?" Nick said while grinning.

"Um I can't patch you up while your um...thing is exposed and sticking up." Judy said while blushing and hiding her eyes with her ears.

"My cock?" Nick said while chuckling.

"Yes." Judy said while pointing at Nick's erected cock.

"Alight fine. Do you have any shorts?"

"Here put this on." Judy said while throwing some blue jean shorts to Nick.

"Happy now Carrots?" Nick said while grinning at Judy.

"Yes Sly now I can work on patching your leg up without your fox dick pointing at my face." Judy said before kneeling down and opening her first aid kit.

"Admit it Carrots you liked it." Nick said while grinning at Judy.

"Nick why were you so erect?" Judy asked Nick while patching his leg.

"It's hard not to be around you Carrots." Nick said while winking.

"Sly if I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming onto me."

"Well it is part of my charm after all."

"Yeah I can see that. Well there you go Sly I patched your leg the best I could."

"Great now I can leave."

"Hey! Where do YOU think you're going?!" Judy asked Nick while stopping him from leaving.

"Back to my hotel."

"NO Nick you're in no position to do that!" Judy said while trying to stop the red fox.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I promise I'll get a cab or something."

"Don't be ridiculous just stay here till you get better."

"I can't Judy if I do that my boss will have my head on a platter...literally."

"What if I promise to help you? Will you promise to stay with me till you get better then?"

"Help me in what way?" Nick asked with an arched eyebrow while sounding intrigued.

"I'll help you figure out who ambushed you. Besides in your current state you'd be pretty useless. Not to mention easy to take out if a group of chefs attack you again."

"Alright Carrots you win I'll stay. But I have to call my associate and let him know what's going on."

"Sure thing Sly go right ahead." Judy said before leaving Nick by himself.

Nick then calls Clawhauser on his brick phone.

"Hello? Clawhauser here."

"Ben it's me."

"Oh hey Nick! Any info on the ambush?"

"No I killed our only lead."

"WHAT?! No Nick! Why?"

"He wouldn't talk and then three more chefs showed up."

"Great! Now what?!"

"Don't worry we'll figure this out. In the meantime I'm going to stay somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Over at an apartment. I got shot in the leg earlier."

"Who's apartment are you staying at?"

"Some female rabbit named Judy."

"Nick! Are you crazy? She could be a cop."

"Calm down Ben she's not a cop."

"How the fuck do you know that?!"

"She killed the three other chefs. I doubt she would have done that if she was a cop."

"Think she's a criminal like us?"

"Possibly. Either way I'm going to need her help. I'm pretty useless right now. At least till my leg gets better. In the mean time I'll use this place as a safe house."

"We'll keep me posted."

"Don't worry I'll swing by soon." Nick said before hanging up his phone.

"Hey Nick! Hungry?" Judy asked after entering her apartment again.

"Sure Carrots. What you got?"

"Well I'm going to eat a carrot. I'm not sure what I have for you. I've never had a predator over before."

"I'll order take out it'll be fine."

Nick and Judy then spent time eating and talking. They then took turns taking a shower. The two then both laid in Judy's bed trying to fall asleep.

"Judy?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Thanks for saving me and patching me up."

"You're welcome Sly. Thanks for your friendship and companionship."

"Don't mention it Carrots it's the least I could do."

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?" Judy said while tracing a finger over Nick's chest.

"Yeah I've gotten that a few times. Are you coming onto me Carrots?"

"Maybe."

"Your eyes are very pretty." Nick said while looking into Judy's purple eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me Sly." Judy said while playing with Nick's ears.

"You're one frisky rabbit Carrots. Especially for someone who easily turns red when she sees a cock." Nick said while playing with Judy's tail.

"Hey I was caught off guard! Plus I was trying to patch your leg. I wasn't expecting to see your dick near my face."

"It's OK Carrots there's nothing to be ashamed of I won't judge you. We were all there once in our lives. I remember the first time I saw a fully nude female. I thought my nose was never going to stop leaking blood."

"Hey Sly I'll have you know that I masturbate to porn! This isn't the first time I've seen a cock before. Just the first one I've seen in the flesh before."

"Oh? Do tell Carrots. So what kind of porn are you into?" Nick asked while intrigued.

"I'll share if you share."

"Deal."

"Um I like ones with big cocks and small mammals. Predator and prey are my favorite."

"Oh mine too. You got a bit of a wild side don't you Carrots?"

"Yeah a little bit. You seem pretty skilled in this area."

"Oh trust me Carrots I am. I could teach you a thing or two. If you'd like that is."

"Oh wow Nick...you are pretty forward. Um my species may love sex but I'm no slut. I'm not just going to throw myself to just any guy."

"Come on Judy I would never think that about you. Besides I didn't mean right now. Just you know sometime in the future if you're ever up to it." Nick said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well Nick I still want to get to know you better I mean we did just meet."

"Not to mention you saved my life from three chefs of all things."

"That I did Sly."

"You're one hell of a shot by the way Carrots."

"Yeah well you know Zootopia can be pretty dangerous sometimes."

"Trust me I know. Are you religious Carrots?" Nick asked Judy after noticing her necklace. The necklace is of a white rabbit wearing a thorn crown.

"Who me? Um sort of? I'm agnostic to be honest. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious since I noticed your necklace."

"Oh this? My parents gave it to me before I came here. They're super religious along with most of the mammals at Bunnyburrows."

"Remind me again who do you rabbits worship?"

"Oh we worship The Easter Bunny, his son Peter Cottontail, and Peter Rabbit who is the Holy Ghost. All three makeup the Holy Trinity in our religion. Easter as you can imagine is a very important day for us. I haven't been to a church in quite awhile though. Nor have I read our Bible in a while either. What about you Nick? Are you religious?"

"No I'm not at all."

"Oh good maybe now I won't have someone trying to convert me to another religion. Or guilt trip me into going back to church."

"I don't know Carrots if you stick with me you might end up in Hell." Nick said while teasing Judy.

"Nick you don't even believe in Hell and I'm not even sure if one even exists. Besides the ruler of Hell in our religion is a fox."

"Ugh seriously? Do all bunnies think foxes are evil?"

"No not all but most do I most certainly do not." Judy said while tracing a finger over Nick's chest.

"If you did you probably would have shot and killed me as well."

"Don't be silly Nick I would have let the chefs murder you and just ignored the whole scene."

"Damn Carrots that's cold!"

"But also very true as well. Most rabbits would have just let you get killed."

"Let's move on to something else. Do you drink? Smoke? Drugs?"

"Drink? Sometimes. Smoke? No. Drugs? I haven't done any since university. You?"

"Drink? Yes. Smoke? Yes. Drugs? Sometimes. What drugs did you do?"

"Oh you know the usual marijuana nothing too heavy. You?"

"Sometimes marijuana but usually psychedelics which is my main choice in drugs."

"You like to see weird shit?"

"Heh yeah it's always interesting to see what bizarre stuff I'll see when high."

"Well I'm getting tired so we should probably actually go to sleep now." Judy said before laying on Nick's chest.

"Alright goodnight Carrots." Nick said while petting Judy's head.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
